Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue
Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue is an upcoming sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster by N/A. It will appear on Viemo in the near future. Plot Rob, the owner of the appliances and whom they refer to as "the master", is working in a laboratory where he tends to injured animals. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Luke, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Hiro, Charlie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Heckle and Jeckle are staying at the lab to help Rob and help their new animal friends. While working on a thesis the computer crashes, thanks to a terrible computer virus from Wittgenstein, an old TLW-728 supercomputer. The appliances and all our heroes, along with the rat Ratso who found Wittgenstein, then seek to help Rob by finding Wittgenstein to reverse the effects of his virus, hence recovering the master's thesis. Meanwhile, in a dual plot of the film, Mack, Rob's lab assistant, plots to sell the injured animals Rob had been tending, to a place called "Tartaras Laboratories", the same place that skinned Sebastian (an old monkey, that Rob's tending for) 's hand when he was just a baby. When the appliances and all our heroes find Wittgenstein, they discover him abandoned, all alone and run-down and broken in the basement. The miserable supercomputer reveals that he is living on one rare tube, named the "WFC 11-12-55". The appliances, Thomas, Twilight and the others learn that unless they find a replacement quickly, Wittgenstein's tube will blow and lead to his apparent death. In an attempt to revive Wittgenstein to his superior state, Radio, Ratso, Charlie, The Logging Locos, Rainbow Dash and Applejack go to the college's storage building to find the hard-to-find WFC 11-12-55 tube. When they come back with the last apparent tube for miles, Radio and Ratso (after an argument with the tube) accidentally breaks it, and it seems that all hope is lost. Wittgenstein does his best with all his might, but he blows his tube with a big explosion and apparently "is a goner". Ratso then blames Radio, which causes Radio himself to suicidly give up his own tube which turns out to be the very rare tube they had been looking for, thus leaving himself as a lifeless appliance. Soon, the other appliances, Ratso and our heroes regret their blaming their friend and they never tell him how they feel about him. Apparently, the appliances, Thomas, Twilight and the others replaced the tube in the nick of time; with the boosted power of the new tube, Wittgenstein wakes up, miraculously regenerates the other smashed tubes connected to himself and is completely revived to as good as new. By the end of the film, the appliances, Thomas, Twilight and the others restore Rob's thesis and stop Mack from selling the injured animals, Radio's tube is replaced with a new one (hence his revival) and all is well. Trivia *Hiro and Charlie (Thomas and Friends) are guest starring in this film. *The next and final sequel is Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Brave Little Toaster Go to Mars. Category:Freddieholc Category:Spin-off films Category:My Vhs Ideas